


I cry the tears of a manly man (or, I put all of my angst on Eddie)

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Heart Heart Heartbreak [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I cry the tears of a manly man, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted Lu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cry the tears of a manly man (or, I put all of my angst on Eddie)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, don't mind me. Just angsting over Lu's trade and all. Kind of wished this was longer, but it is what it is.
> 
> Be happy in Florida Lu, or I will kill you.

Lu is leaving him, Eddie realizes. Roberto got the trade he wanted, happy to be leaving, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s leaving Eddie.

Eddie bites his lip, staring down at his twitter. Lu’s tweet about heading home sounds so happy and it makes Eddie want to cry. He was under no illusions that Roberto wanted to stay. Everyone knew Roberto wanted a trade. Eddie just thought, maybe, if Roberto got to know him, if they became friends, that he would stay for Eddie.

Eddie sniffs, chucking his phone to the other side of the couch, and he leans back against the cushions. His crush on Roberto had been manageable and he was lucky enough that when he did show it, people ate it up like the bromance it seemed to be. Lu thought it was hilarious, indulging him as much as Eddie wanted. Now, though, now Lu was leaving him and any chance of the relationship Eddie wanted to have would be gone.

Lu didn’t want him, Eddie thought with a small sob. It was so obvious why Lu never mentioned any of Eddie’s advances. He must have noticed and instead of hurting Eddie’s feelings by saying no, he pretended not to notice as to not hurt Eddie. Roberto must care about him in some way, just not the way Eddie craves. The way Eddie wishes he would.

Eddie curled up, clutching a pillow in between his chest and his pulled up legs, tense all over. Eddie wondered if Lu every even considered him. That maybe he had and Eddie was just subpar. Maybe, Eddie thought in abject horror, maybe he wasn’t good enough for Lu. Maybe Lu wanted someone more mature; someone who could keep up with him. Someone like Schneider.

Eddie let out a large sob, tears prickling against his eyes, and he chastised himself for acting the way he was. He should be happy Roberto got what he want. All of his other teammates would be sad too, he rationalized. They would miss Lu, but ultimately, they would be happy he was happy. They would welcome any new teammates with open arms.

Eddie frowned at the idea of getting close to anyone who wasn’t Roberto. Eddie didn’t want that. He wanted Lu.

Eddie choked on a sob and buried his head into his knees, the pillow wet below him.

He just wanted Lu.

**Author's Note:**

> still fuckyoucanada on tumblr because, well, isn't it obvious.


End file.
